Feelings that words can't tell
by sakuralovesnc
Summary: Everything was going well. But due to some misunderstandings, Nodame begins to think that Chiaki only loves her for her music. Gradually things start to fall apart. Will Chiaki be able to make Nodame realize about his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Note** **:** This fic is a continuation of the Opera hen. Just so you know, Chiaki has already given her the ring. And I hope you all remember the conversation between Nodame & that female reporter in the opera-hen manga.

**Disclaimer** **:** I don't own Nodame Cantabile.

**Chapter** **:** **1**

Chiaki drowsily opened his eyes to find himself sitting on his couch. The room was only illuminated by the light coming from the TV. He looked at his left to find Nodame soundly sleeping. He picked up his mobile from the side table to see the time. It was 3 a.m. The only thing he remembers is coming home after his rehearsal to find Nodame pleading to let her watch the Puri Gorota marathon for all night. With much reluctance he agreed. After all, he can't stand her cute little annoying pout with that big puppy dog eyes (which she always makes whenever she wants something from him) Later he knows, he was sitting on the couch with her. He was reading his scores while she was emerged in watching TV.

Looks like, she had fallen asleep. Well, no surprise. She had been working really hard for her upcoming performance.

_She'll get a cramp on her neck like that._

He thought. He shifted a bit & gently poked Nodame.

"Oi! Wake up."

He said softly. Nodame just made a "Nnn" sound & resumed sleeping. Chiaki sighed. He pulled her closer & lifted her up. He took her to their bedroom. Then placing her on the bed carefully, He tucked her in. He went back to the living room & turned off the TV. When he returned to their bedroom, he found Nodame curled up like a cute baby. Chiaki chuckled.

_Who would say that she's already 25?_

He shook his head & sighed again.

_Well, after this one performance in Paris I'll head off to Italy. And Nodame will go to Germany._

Suddenly an empty feeling filled his heart. Though he never said it aloud he really hated being away from her. But he should get used to this. Cause that's how their lives are gonna be, right?

Another sigh escaped from his lips. His gaze returned to her. Seeing her there made his heart felt warmth. The Moon's light penetrated through the silky curtains, casting a glow on her skin that were exposed.

_She looks like an...an...angel.._

Memories return.

_She's your angel, Shinichi._

That was what his mother told him.

_I guess you were right, Mom._

He smirked. He took his place on the bed & smiled when Nodame volunteerily rolled over to his side. Chiaki put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He still remembers those days when he used to kick her out of his bed. But now, it's hard for him to fall asleep when she's not there; beside him. He had never thought that he would be that so much in love with someone, had he?

He tenderly kissed her forehead. She shifted a bit. Slowly his kisses trailed down her cherry lips. It was not a passionate kiss but a sweet chaste one. But this time she giggled & tried to open her eyes. (She was really tired.)

"Mukyaaa...Shinichi-kun loves Nodame."

She chirped & looked at him adorobly.

"I thought you were asleep."

He said raising his eye brows.

"GYABO! If senpai wants to _do it,_Nodame needs to be awaken too."

She said with her pink cheeks & dreamy eyes.

"Hentai! I wasn't going to do anything!"

He blushed.

_Really this girl knows how to ruin the moment._

"Ahh..Chiaki-senpai always say that but when the moment comes we all know who-"

"Shut up, you hentai!"

Chiaki cut her off blushing like a tomato.

_I swear this woman is gonna drive me crazy!_

Nodame just smiled her 'ahed' smile.

"Idiot!"

Chiaki muttered trying his best to hide his blush.

"You don't have to pretend, senpai. Nodame already knows how much senpai loves her."

Saying, she hugged him tightly. Snuggling to his chest, she sniffed him contendly. Chiaki sighed. Hugging her back, he nuzzled her brown hair. He could smell her. Secretly he had also become fond of her scent - sweet...so much like lavender.

"Senpai..."

Nodame whispered sometime later.

"Hmm..."

Chiaki responded.

"Nodame will miss you."

_I'll miss you more, Nodame._

"Me too..."

He whispered back.

"Why don't we get-"

Nodame started. But then suddenly the image of that female reporter came to her mind.

_Silence is golden._That's what she said to Nodame. And her advice really worked. The ruby ring in her finger is the evidence.

_So it's better to keep-_

"What?"

Chiaki interrupted her thought.

Nodame closed her mouth & smiled.

"Nothing, senpai."

Chiaki was about to protest. But he didn't when she burried her face in his chest whispering,

"I love you, senpai."

Blood rushed to Chiaki's face. He was glad that she couldn't see how goofily he was smiling right now. He felt a kind of tingling warm sensation in his whole body. His heart was beating fast & he could felt her heart-beats too.

He closed his eyes tightening the embrace. He squinted his eyes shut.

Then he said,

"I love you too, Nodame."

Not with his mouth but in his mind...

* * *

**Author's Note :** Apologies if there are any grammatical mistakes & OOC ness. Review it if you think it's worthy enough. If you don't review, I won't know how my fic is. Good or bad? Let me know.

The continuation of this fic is up to you, readers. Should I continue this fic or not? Tell me.

OK. I'll stop talking now. Bye.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: **I don't own Nodame Cantabile.

**Chapter : **2

Next morning Nodame was waiting for Chiaki to serve her breakfast. She was humming a particular piece & taping the table with her fingers as it was the piano. Chiaki was in the kitchen making breakfast. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. A small smile crept on his lips. Suddenly he heard a growling noise following with a-

"Sempai~ Nodame needs food."

Chiaki sighed.

"It's almost done."

A moment later he served the pancakes on the table.

"Hauuuuun~ It smells so good."

Nodame said while getting ready to eat. Chiaki took his seat while staring at her.

"So, have you finished all your rectial pieces?"

He asked.

Nodame nodded. She was eating really fast.

"Oi! Slow down!"

Chiaki said, frowning.

In a few minutes she ate it all up.

"Finished!"

She smiled.

There was syrup on the corner of her lips.

_This girl..._

Chiaki sighed. He used a tissue to clean the spot. Nodame blushed happily at the gesture of his affection.

"I'm still working on Chopin."

She stated.

"Do you need help?"

He offered.

"No, Nodame can do it on her own."

She said confidently.

"Well, OK."

Chiaki started eating his own meal.

"Elise called the other day."

Nodame uttered while sipping her orange juice.

"What did she say?"

Chiaki enquired, putting a piece of pancake inside his mouth.

"She wants me to leave for Germany on the night of your concert."

Chiaki started to choke after hearing what she just said. Nodame quickly handed him the water. He drank it.

"Sempai, Are you OK?"

Nodame asked being concerned.

_Damn that Elise!_

Chiaki thought darkly.

"Ye-Yeah. That means you are leaving tomorrow night?"

He asked.

"Uh-huh."

She replied.

_I won't even get the chance to celebrate with you._

He thought.

_*Ring Ring*_

Chiaki's phone interrupted their conversation.

"Hello."

He spoke.

Nodame stared at him while he talked.

"Hmm...OK...I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

He ended the call.

"I've to go now, Nodame."

He uttered taking his things in his bag.

"OK. Nodame will wait for you, husband."

She flashed him her good-wife smile.

"Work hard on the piano. I'll be back before dinner."

He said & without thinking twice peaked her lips before leaving. He shut the door behind him. Nodame, on the other

hand, stood there, shocked by his kiss. Normally, she's the one who forces him for a goodbye-kiss. She slowly touched her lips with her fingers & smiled dreamily.

The rest of the day Nodame was busy with improving her Chopin. And Chiaki, on the other hand, was busy with the Roux Marlet orchestra.

In the evening, Chiaki texted her :

_"I might come home late. Eat the dinner without me. There's curry in the fridge. Don't forget to heat it!"_

Nodame grinned, seeing his text. Then she went to do what he told her to.

* * *

It was nearly 2 a.m. when Chiaki returned home. He opened the door with his spare keys. The door creaked open. It was quite dark. But not that so much, as the moon's light that was entering from the windows, was enough to see the things in the room. He put down his bag on the couch. Sheets of music was strewn everywhere he looked.

_Nodame..._

Chiaki sighed & spotted the girl behind all these mess. She was sleeping on the floor.

"Senpai..."

She murmured in her sleep.

Affection swell upon Chiaki's heart. He brought a blanket & covered her up. He caressed her brown hair, placing a soft kiss on her forhead. Then he picked her up & placed her on the bed. He returned to the living room. He started to recheck his scores. Chaiki stayed up all night & left early in the morning. He left a note for Nodame on the side table along with tickets for his concert.

Nodame woke up at 8 a.m. & found Chiaki's note. The note said :

_"Here's the tickets. Sorry, I couldn't make breakfast. Eat the canned foods, OK?_

_ -Shinichi."_

"GYABO"

Nodame mutterd thinking about those canned foods.

* * *

**Author's Note :** First of all, thanks to the people who reviewed. I really needed to know if this story was worth enough to continue. So, here's the second chap. Tell me what you think about it. Hope it wasn't OOC, was it? Please review if you like it. Cause I really need support in continuing this fic.

Anyways bye:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: **I don't own Nodame Cantabile & it's characters. *sigh*

**Chapter** **:**3

After the concert Chiaki was extremely tired. But still there was a feeling of deep satisfaction that a job well done brings. The Roux-Marlet orchestra had played well, just like he wanted them to. All his hard work had actually payed off. Sighing, he used the towel to remove the beads of sweat from his forehead. Then suddenly, the door to the dressing room, which he occupied slammed open with a loud-

"Senpai~"

Nodame threw herself at Chiaki. He almost tripped but somehow managed to keep their balance.

"Nodame!"

He yelled, trying to get out from her death grip. But Nodame didn't budge.

"Mukyaaaaa! Senpai was so amazing!"

She exclaimned, hugging him more tightly.

"Oi! Stop it!"

"Hauuun~ senpai, you smell so good."

Nodame murmured with her characteristic 'ahe' smile while rubbing her nose on his fabric shirt. Chiaki blushed.

"Stop that, you hentai!'

After a moment her grip loosen a bit.

"Nodame's gonna miss you.."

Chaiki heard her whisper. His feature softened a little while his hands slowly went around her back.

_Nodame..._

He sighed.

_*Ahem*_

"You'll be late for your flight."

They both pulled away & saw Oliver, standing at the doorway, holding Nodame's Puri Gorota suitcase.

"Ah...yeah...You should be on your way.."

Chiaki shyly stated, hastily removing his hands from Nodame's waist.

"Ehh...But Nodame wants a good bye kiss."

Nodame forced her lips towards Chiaki. He pushed her away.

"You'll miss your flight, you idiot!"

Nodame narrowed her eyes & pouted.

"Nodame won't go without a kiss!"

_*Ring Ring*_

Oliver's phone call attracted the attention of the three.

"Hello... ahh... Yes... On my way"

Oliver ended the call.

"The Madame is waiting. Kiss him later." Oliver pulled away Nodame by the wrist.

"GYABO!"

Chiaki's sweat dropped.

* * *

Chiaki was back in his apartment. He didn't feel like to celebrate. Sighing, he flopped himself on the couch. He leaned back his head. When he closed his eyes to relax, the image of Nodame came in his mind. His eyes snapped open.

_Damn! Am I missing her already?_

Shaking his head, he looked around to see the mess that Nodame left behind.

_Better clean this up first._

* * *

"What took you so long?"

Elise looked at the both of them angrily.

"Well, we-"

"Never mind! Now, hurry up or we'll be late!"

Elise said, leading the way.

"Yes, Mam."

Oliver saluted, following her. And so did Nodame.

Nodame walked slowly compared to them.

_GYABO! Senpai's so mean!_

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Muki-"

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

The girl apologised while picking up her papers that she dropped on the floor.

"Uhh..It's okay."

Nodame bent down to help her.

"GYABO! KAZUO!"

Nodame exclaimed, picking up one of the papers. It was a sketch of Kazuo.

"Eh? You know Kazuo! Do you like Puri Gorota?"

The girl raised his eyes.

Nodame nodded enthusiastically.

"My favourite!"

"Wahh...my favourite too."

Both of the girls squealed.

"Muki! Did you draw him?"

Nodame asked, looking at the pic dreamily.

"Uh..Yeah. You can have it if you want."

"Huaa...For real?"

"Sure."

"Mukyaa... Thank you..uhh.."

"Mieka. Mieka Hinohara."

The black hair girl extended her hand.

"Megumi Noda. But you can call me Nodame."

Nodame shook her hand. Both of them smiled.

_"The flight to Frankfurt, Germany will be taken off soon. The passengers are requested to take their seats. Thank you."_

"GYABO! Nodame's gotta go!"

"Oh, OK."

Mieka smiled.

"Nice meeting you, Nodame-chan."

"Same here."

Nodame smiled back breaking for a run to catch her flight.

* * *

"Finally!"

Chiaki collapsed on the bed with a sigh. The apartment looked sparkly clean & well organised. But it was too quiet. Sure, there was a time when he used to pine for this silence. But after being with that hentai, he can't really tell when he got used to her tricks & quirkiness.

_Arghhh! I should stop thinking about her!_

The ringing of Chiaki's phone pulled him out of his reverie.

"Hello."

"Hello, Shinichi. How are you?"

"Ah! Vierra sensei! I'm fine. Thank you"

"You are coming tomorrow, right?"

"Well, yeah. I'll take the first flight in the morning."

"Hmm..good."

There was a pause. Then he continued-

"Is everything OK in your life?"

"Huh?"

"You know, like the last time you visit.."

Vierra chuckled. Chiaki blushed red.

"Well...uhh.."

He stuttered.

"Shinichi..."

Vierra's voice carried a hint of emotion.

"I'm happy that you have grown up."

_Huh? What does that suppose to mean?_

"Music isn't the only thing in your life anymore. I'm just glad..."

Chiaki was out of words. Vierra felt his uneasiness.

"Well, I would love to meet that girl one day."

"Uh..."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye."

With that Chiaki hung up the phone.

He sighed, massaging his tempales.

_I should really get some sleep. Tomorrow I have to catch a flight after all._

* * *

**Author's Note :** Hi! Thanks for the reviews so far. As I don't know anything about classical music, I think it's better for me to skip musical parts. I could have gathered information. But that would take much time. Besides, I've exams for which I've to study. And Mieka Hinohara? I just made her up. I'll need her for my story. *grins*

So, what do you think about this chap? Please let me know. Next chaps are on their way when I get your opinions about this chap. So, don't forget to review, OK?

By the way, If there are any kind of mistakes in this chap, then I'm sorry for that.

Bye:D


End file.
